Tommy and Annika: Tommy's Gymnastics Birthday Party
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Tommy is determined to be the best all-around gymnast at his gymnastics birthday party


It was Saturday morning.

A Little boy with brown hair, wearing brown long-sleeved T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white basic loafers shoes, her name is Tommy was making invitations for his birthday party.

There's a little girl with yellow hair with blue headband, wearing light blue v-neck long sleeve tee shirt, blue mini flare skirt, white basic socks, and blue glossy pumps shoes, her name is Annika Settigren, and A Little boy with brown hair, wearing yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and white basic loafers shoes, her name is Willy Beamish, they Both were taking turns pushing each other on the swing.

"My big sister had a beach party for her birthday," said Willy. "Everyone wore a bathing suit, and there was a Miss Bathing Beauty contest."

"That does not sound like fun to me," said Tommy. "At my party there will be lots of fun."

"We had lots of fun at Michelle's party," said Annika. "We went to Old MacDonald's Zoo and rode on a little train"

"Old MacDonald's Zoo is for babies," said Tommy. "My party will be for big kids only, with no babies allowed."

"Can I come?" asked Annika. "I am not a baby."

"Huh," said Tommy. "Only babies need to be pushed on the swing. Big kids know how to swing themselves. Watch me."

Tommy got on the swing and pushed off.

He stuck his legs straight up in the air and pulled them back hard.

"See," he said. "This is called pumping. It's what big kids do."

"Well, Mr. Smarty," said Willy, "little kids know how to pump too. We were just playing mamas and babies, weren't we, Annika?"

"Yes," said Annika. "We can pump on the swing, and we can climb ropes too!"

"Well," said Tommy, "I bet you can't do this." Tommy pumped the swing up high.

He jumped off and caught onto the rope. Just then Diva rode upon his bike.

"Tommy," he called, "did you decide what kind of party you're having?"

Tommy climbed up the rope and balanced on top of the playset.

"Yes," he said. "I just got a great idea. I will have a gymnastics party. There will be rope climbing and balancing and tumbling and a prize for the best gymnast."

"Oh, wow!" said Diva. "I love gymnastics! Can I bring my trampoline? I can jump higher than anyone."

"Sure," said Tommy, "but I bet I'm the best gymnast, so I'll get the prize!"

"That's not fair," said Willy. "There should be separate prizes. One for balancing, and one for rope climbing"

"And one for tumbling," said Annika.

"I tumble better than anyone in my tumbling class."

"Maybe it would be good to have prizes for different things," said Tommy.

"The prizes could be medals made out of gold paper. I'll still win the prize for best all-around gymnast!"

"We'll see about that," said Willy. "Come on, Annika. Let's go practice on my playset."

There's a little girl with yellow hair, wearing a blue-green and white t-shirt with blue-green bow, a light blue flower lace capris trouesrs, and a purple exclusive mules shoes, her name is Diva, who riding the bike.

"I think I will practice jumping on my trampoline," said Diva. "Do you want to come, Tommy?"

"No," said Tommy. "I don't need to practice."

Diva rode off on his bike.

Tommy finished making the party invitations. They said:

_Tommy put the invitations into envelopes._

Then he went down the road to deliver them.

When he got to Diva's yard, he saw Diva practicing on the trampoline.

Diva jumped way up in the air and spun all the way around. Tommy watched Diva until he went into the house.

"That looked easy," said Tommy.

He got on the trampoline and jumped as high as he could.

He tried to spin around, but he fell flat on his face. "Phooey," said Tommy.

"Well, maybe Diva will be best on the trampoline, but I will still be best all-around gymnast."

Tommy walked down the road to Willy's house.

He looked through the fence. He could see Willy and Annika at Willy's playset.

Annika was tumbling, and Willy was swinging.

"Annika," called Willy, "Tommy is spying on us!"

"Are you, Tommy?" Willy asked.

"No, I'm not," said Tommy. "Besides, there is nothing you can do that I can't do better!"

He put Willy's invitation into her mailbox.

"See?" he said. "I'm a good big brother. I'm inviting your friend Willy so you won't feel bad about not winning a prize, because Willy won't win one either!"

"Don't be so sure about that," said Annika. Tommy delivered invitations to Willie and Anna and Jimmy.

All that week

Annika went to Willy's playset

"Why can't you practice at home?" asked Tommy. "What's so specialat Willy's playset?"

"Willy's playset isn't special," said Annika. "What I'm practicing is special."

"It can't be so special," said Tommy. "It's just baby stuff."

"No it's not," said Annika.

"You'll see. It's special and it's a secret,so I can't tell you.''

"Phooey," said Tommy. "Little sisters always have are no fun."

All that week, whenever Tommy asked Diva to play, Diva said, "I can't. I have to practice on my trampoline."

"Phooey," said Tommy. "Friends who practice all the time are no fun."

Finally, it was Saturday,

At three o'clock when everyone came to Tommy's birthday party.

The Two Kids has arrived, the first boy with Blonde Pompadour Spike Hair, wearing new clothes, a white v-neck non-sleeved shirt with blue and yellow stripey, a gray 3/4 length jeans, the blue socks and traditional sandals, her name is Jimmy, and the second boy with grey short hair with glasses, wears a short-sleeved red and white striped T-shirt, a blue baggy shorts, a purple and green stripey socks, and colorful modern trainers shoes, her name is Willie, and the only girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, wears a grey and light grey striped v-neck long-sleeved tee shirt, a light blue loose gauchos trouesrs, and a strawberry mary janes, her name is Anna.

They all had presents for Tommy.

"No opening presents until you blow out the candles on your birthday cake," said Annika.

"When do we get to do gymnastics?" asked Willie.

"I want to be first!" yelled Anna.

Then Jimmy and Diva yelled, "I want to be first!"

"I want to be first!" Willy said, "We don't care if we go first or last, do we, Annika?"

"That's right," said Annika.

"Well," said Tommy, "it's my birthday."

Tommy somersaulted onto the trampoline.

"Now you are going to see some great all-around gymnastics," he said. Tommy jumped as high as he could. He caught onto the ropeand climbed to the top.

Then he balanced across the top of the playset.

"Now watch this," he said. He hung from his hands and swung back and forth.

Then he flipped between his arms, jumped onto the slide, and slid to the ground.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

He twirled the rope until it was all twisted. Then he climbed to the top.

The rope untwisted and Jimmy spun round and round.

"Ya-hoo, ya-hoo!" he yelled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

They all clapped and cheered for Anna when he balanced and for Diva when he did a double spin on the trampoline, and for Willie when he tumbled backward flips.

Then Willy said, "Annika and I are going to do TEAM gymnastics."

Willy did a cartwheel. She bent backward and made an arch.

Annika took a running jump and somersaulted right through Willy's arch.

"Yippee! Yippee!"everyone cheered.

Tommy didn't say anything.

Then Annika jumped onto

Willy's shoulders, grabbed the rope, and climbed to the top.

Annika slowly turned upside down.

She reached down to Willy. Willy bounced up, caught Annika's hand, and swung to the top of the playset.

Then Annika swung herself up.

Both girls hung from their hands. They flipped between their arms, jumped to the ground, and bowed. everyone cheered.

"Phooey!" said Tommy. "It's not fair. There's two of you and only one of me."

"I think it's very fair," said Willy.

"That's right," said Annika. "Now everyone gets to win. Jimmy wins for rope climbing. Anna wins for balancing. Diva wins for trampoline. Willie wins for tumbling. Willy and I win for team gymnastics. And Tommy wins for BEST ALL-AROUND GYMNAST."

"Just like I said I would!" yelled Tommy.

So everyone got a prize.

Then Tommy blew out the candles on his birthday cake and opened his presents.

They all had pizza and cake and ice cream.

And everyone said it was the best birthday party ever.


End file.
